


Morning Glory

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: A short story about a blowjob.
Kudos: 4





	Morning Glory

I believe there's something magical in being an instrument of pleasure to someone, I really do. Not that I would ever fit the perennially submissive sex doll, but nothing - absolutely nothing - gives me more excitement than seeing someone smile and roll their eyes in pleasure and passion as I make them feel as best as possible using my own body as an instrument. It's my mission as your playmate.

And to my luck and thrill, I get to experience every last inch of you in the earliest moments of our days. Before any of the sights, scents and sounds that I could experience in a morning... Your morning glory, standing at attention. My attention, otherwise devoted to something else entirely, is shifted to your length as I bit my lower lip and wonder what amazing way to wake up it would be for you if I just gave you a little bit of attention. I slowly undress you of the blankets and reveal your underwear, trapping your sex as it yearns to breathe free. And then I bring my face closer to your penis, rubbing my cheek against it, and then my nose. The musk of your masculinity heedlessly exhaling from your skin invades my nostrils and my mind, and it's inebriating. With a purr, I bring my lips to your length and rub them against the fabric of your underwear, before I finally hear your voice, groggy and low pitched, rise up to me: "Well, good morning!"

I say nothing. I just stare up into your eyes and smirk, my eyes half open as I take in the essence of pheromones you let out before my hands make their way to the waistband of your underwear, finally pulling it down and allowing your beautiful, swollen cock to take in the sunlight. I admire the erected monument ahead of me for a small while before I bring my face to it again, slowly grinding my cheekbones against the shaft of your member, without daring to break eye contact with you. Let us enjoy the fact we're in the same fine tuning as our smirks match, as I bring my hands to your ball sack, lovingly caressing it as I bring my palm up your shaft and then wrap my fingers around it just enough to envelope it around my fingers. With a soft squeeze, I bring my hand up and down, stroking your beautiful member and feeling each of the pulsating veins twitching against my digits, before I pull the skin down to reveal the purple-hued head of your solid prick, a mischievous drop of pre-cum already oozing out of it. Without hesitation, I lap it up with my tongue as I slowly wet the length of your cock, bringing my head up to the tip of your sex before I wrap my lips around your dick's bulgy head.

I start with kiss-like suckles, daring any other drip of pre hiding within your member to come up and become part of my breakfast, as I feel your hand touch my back, rubbing my skin over my nightgown. As I wiggle my backside in my own way of inviting you to be more daring, I take the entirety of your cock's head inside my mouth, playing with it using my tongue. I can feel you twitch in my hand, growing even harder and larger as I do so; a reaction most welcome. You pull my nightgown up and now the skin of my back is exposed and begging for your touch. Another wiggle of my rump and a soft purr coming out of my throat should be enough to let you know your hands are exactly where they should be, before I lead your throbbing sex back into my mouth, this time taking a bit more of it inside my mouth, putting a little more pressure as I play with your length, using my tongue to stimulate your senses as it takes laps on and around the soft tip of your hard cock, my fingers gripping the root of your length without letting go.

Your body shivers as I bring my mouth down a little bit more on your cock, and I purr in satisfaction. Your hand, parked right above my tailbone, trembles softly as my work progresses. Pulling your skin down further, now with only my index finger's knuckles wrapped around your length, I hold your sex in place as my head sinks down your shaft, as I take the full size of your member inside my mouth, as it nearly tickles my throat. With another shiver, you jerk your lower body upwards, and I feel your dick touch my palate before it slips past the root of my tongue. I press your skin with my lips and slowly bring my head up, sliding my tongue over your sex and suck with even more pressure than before as I draw some more droplets of your member.

My system won't let me abandon this sensational taste, though. I'm way past inebriated with the perfume of your manhood and the piquancy of your excitement! Once more I grip your member with all of my fingers, brushing my hair to the side using my other hand so you can look at me in the eyes as you watch me engulf your stiff, thick instrument, wet it with my saliva and smooth it with my tongue. I know there's something about my begging eyes, my lascivious, dissimulated gypsy-esque optics that turn you on even further. I feel your hand abandon the small of my back and touch my clavicle. I sense your digits slowly grinding against my skin as they move down my body and into my nightgown, ignoring any form of fabric as they explore my upper body in the search for my nipple. Your palm meets the shape of one of my twin soft, firm globes of my chest before trapping a nipple between two fingers, as I apply even more pressure using my mouth, caging the tip of your dick in my mouth like a vacuum enveloper.

And just like that, I bring my head up and make a cute little popping sound happen when my lips meet one another once they abandon your member. I cannot help but giggle, as I straighten my body up in order to rid myself of my nightgown. You deserve a good look at my nude body, and I want to give it to you. The fabric goes over my head and immediately to the floor, as you can see what you've been touching all this time: my firm breasts, their puffy nipples made little rocks of excitement, stimulated by the aroma of your manhood.

"Wow, you really--" I hear you start, but there's no need for words right now. I softly shush you to remind you that talking isn't involved when one's mouth is busy doing something else, as I slowly bring myself down upon you once more, grinding my tits against your legs, and then your nut sack and your shaft. I playfully rub my globes on the mushroom top of your length, one boob at a time, all while looking at you and nibbling on my lower lip, a facial expression meant to show you how excited I am. And once my breasts have completed their laps over your cock, I place your hard-on between my twins and softly squeeze your cock between them. Oh, you know what would make it even better? Some saliva. So I build some up in my mouth and then let a wad of spit drip down from my tongue onto your cock and my tits, making a wet mess of pleasure as I start stroking your sex using nothing but my mammaries. At first, my forearms press my funbags together as they embrace your dick, but then I bring my hands to the side of my titties and begin bobbing up and down, stroking your shaft and making a moist mess of it, as my saliva blends with your dripping pre-cum and leave a sticky white mark on the inner side of my teats.

It's almost like you do it on purpose, leaking all that pre just for me to watch it stick to my titties! They have a right place to go and that's inside my mouth. As my body bobs down on your length, I put my tongue out and lick the tip of your shaft, lapping up what I can, and giving you some further stimulation. It's exciting to feel your throbbing veins poke my breasts, but it's even better to taste your semen on the tip of my tongue, feel that intoxicating flavor fill my mouth and my senses. And again and again I'll do it, squeezing your dick with my tits as I look at your face, the purest mask of libido.

And when the time to change it up comes, I let my breasts free as your cock twitches once more, the throbbing veins being pumped with new blood, before I wrap my fingers around it once more, stroking your sex softly as I bring my face between your legs, rubbing your balls with my nose before my tongue leaves its trail of saliva on your skin. I bring my head down again and place a good lick under your balls, collecting them inside my mouth and playing with the skin of your sack, sucking it into my mouth and then giving it a soft nibble just to light you up. Your surprised jerk causes me to chuckle before I suck one of your balls into my mouth, making it bounce around inside my muzzle as my tongue makes like a pinball paddle and sends it around to meet every little part of my mouth, while my hand softly strokes your length.

I can sense your desire for release as your cock quivers and jerks in my hand. I expel your balls from my mouth before licking the length of your shaft all the way to the swollen tip of your member, staring into your eyes again as I grab your hand with my free hand and bring it to my hair. And after that, once more I wrap my lips around the spongy head and let another wad of saliva trickle down your entire length, from tip to root, before I make your stick disappear inside my mouth, my tongue rubbing against your gland as it begs for the sweet liberation of a climax. And just to tease you, I make sure to make every last inch of your dick take shelter inside my mouth, to the point we both feel the tip touch the back of my throat. I stay there for a moment long enough for you to have the pleasure of watching me gag, a prankster tear trickling down my cheek. As I slowly bring my head up and gasp for a bit of air, I finally whisper my first words in this morning to you.

"Fuck my face, baby..."

By this time, you've already understood why I want your hand on my hair. Again I bring your cock inside my mouth, and now, just like I begged of you, we throw all concern for poetry and foreplay out the window. I feel your hand pressing my head down as you force me to take your entire cock inside my little mouth, your quivering penis once again meeting the back of my throat as I cough and gag once more. You thrust your hip upwards and my head bounces, only for you to push my skull down once more, a firm grip on my hair as I gargle and try my best to accommodate the monstrous hunk of flesh you pack inside of my mouth.

We partake in this feral dance for a while, as your rod grinds against my tongue and pokes my throat every time my nose touches your crotch. I choke and gasp, drawing in air every time you allow my head to come back up before the whole of my mouth is filled with nothing but man meat and spit. My choking noises match your guttural growls of pleasure, as you react to every part of my mouth turn into the ultimate instrument for your pleasure.

As you force my head down onto your crotch for longer, I not only choke with your rock hard cock touching the far of my throat, but also with that very tip spitting cum, waves after waves of it, inside my mouth. I retch and gag on this plethora of information, trying my best to not cause an even bigger mess. I taste your creamy spunk fill the entirety of my mouth, and when my mouth becomes too small to store all of it, it oozes through my lips and gently slithers down your balls and the inside of your legs.

Finally, I feel your grasp on my hair soften up, as my permission to bring my head up once more. My cheeks are puffed up with all the sperm you've shot inside my mouth, and it's an adorable, almost funny sight for you, before I hold my breath and make everything disappear down my throat. I stare again at your cock, now a slowly withering mass of humanity, still covered in spunk, and I can't help but lap up everything - every last drip - of cum that could not stay inside my mouth. I make you, beautiful, heaving hunk of a stallion that you are, watch me as I eat the leftovers of your byproduct before I straighten up again, licking my lips in delight after the conclusion of our ritual. "How's that for a good morning?" I ask you with a giggle and a dissimulated little stare.

"I don't think it could've been any better," I hear you respond, to my pleasure. Knowing I have performed a good job this early in the morning could not be any better a start to my day. "I guess I'm going to go get my breakfast now. What do you want to eat?"

"Don't sweat it," I respond, biting my lower lip for a second; "I've already had my protein for the day."


End file.
